Water of Life
Water of Life is the 16th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra Supporting Characters * Aquaman * Mera * Aqualad * Barbara Gordon Villains * Black Manta * Ocean Master ** Trench * Slade Other Characters * Doctor Nuidis Vulko (first appearance) * Wonder Woman (mentioned only) * Arthur Jr. Summary The Titans team up with Aquaman, Mera and Aqualad to stop Ocean Master and Black Manta when they plan to lead the Trench on a relentless hunt for the Trident of Poseidon with the purpose of destroying Atlantis and sinking the surface world into the deep sea. Plot The Titans are enjoying their first morning together in beach, where Starfire learns with Barbara and Terra how to Surf. Unfortunately, their day is interrupted when a group of sea monsters called the Trench trash their party, leading them to fight back. The Titans battle the monsters until a massive sea tornado emerges from the ocean and engulfs them. From the tornado, comes the Sea King Aquaman, who invites the Titans for a visit in his kingdom in Atlantis. There, the Titans also meet their comrade Aqualad and Aquaman's wife and queen Mera, who explains that the Trench were sent by Aquaman's wicked half-brother Ocean Master and the Atlanteans' old foe Black Manta to keep the surface heroes occupied so that they would not stop them from their search for the Trident of Poseidon, a mystic artifact with the power to control the Oceans, and use it to destroy Atlantis and flood the world. The group is suddenly attacked by another swarm of Trench and, after the Titans and Aquaman defeat them, Barbara finds a small badge in one of the Trench with and dark S logo, confirming that Slade is also collaborating with Ocean Master and Manta. Meanwhile, Ocean Master and Black Manta are contacted by Slade, who informs them that the Titans and Aquaman are working together to try to stop them. Ocean Master, presuming that the Titans are nothing to dangerous, decides to go on with his plan and dismiss Slade's warnings, much to the displeasure of both Slade and Manta. Using an map Wonder Woman gave to Terra, the Titans are able to locate the Trident, which Aquaman decides that it must be destroyed for the sake of all life on both sea and surface dwellers, before they are confronted by Ocean Master. A battle between the heroes and the Trench issues as Barbara works to keep the Trident away from the fight. Just as the Titans defeat most of the Trench, forcing the others to retreat, Ocean Master escapes defeat by Aquaman and Aqualad and chases Barbara, who avoids near death when she tricks the villain into breaking the Trident in two. The progress causes an violent hurricane and maelstrom which threatens to engulf everyone into it. As the maelstrom erupts and engulfs the Trench one by one, the Titans work to stay out of the chaotic storm as Nightwing manages to save Barbara from being engulfed. Ocean Master attempts to attack them, but is foiled by Cyborg and thrown towards the maelstrom where the villain is sealed away into the Trident's crystal, and the storm ends when it fully engulfs the last piece of the Trident which Ocean Master tried to save in the last second. Black Manta retreats to an unknown cave informing Slade that Ocean Master's plan has failed (as they both predicted). With Ocean Master banished, Aquaman, Mera and Aqualad thank the Titans for their help before they leave back to the surface, but not before Nightwing suggests Aquaman to have a reunion with the Justice League about Black Manta and Slade, to which the Sea King agrees because he is likewise suspicious of an sinister scheme Slade has in mind. The Titans continue enjoying their party in the beach before they are approached by Mera, who did not forget about a promise she made to Terra, which was to "make the party more exciting". And the Titans are surprised when Mera summons a herd of Orca Whales for the young heroes to ride on them in the seas, which even Starfire finds pretty enjoyable. Cast * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Arthur Jr. * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Kath Soucie as Barbara Gordon * Travis Willingham as Aquaman * Laura Bailey as Mera * Wil Wheaton as Aqualad * Troy Baker as Ocean Master * Fred Tatasciore as Doctor Nuidis Vulko * Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta * Ron Perlman as Slade Trivia * At one point when she hears of Aquaman's bad relationship with his half-brother Ocean Master, Starfire mentions that she too knows how it feels to have a cruel sibling, referencing the ruthlessness of her sister Blackfire. Her quotation also mirrors one of Thor's lines in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: "I sympathize with Dante. I, too, know what it's like to have a wicked brother.". Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Aquaman Category:Episodes